


What Are You Not Telling Me?

by emlary



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Eva introduces Chris as Isak's secret ex, Even and Chris finally meet in a proper manner, Imaginary Chrisak, Jealous Even, M/M, No Cheating Though
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: “Christoffer，Isak的前绯闻男友。Even，Isak的现任男友。”Eva朝他挤眉弄眼，一副看热闹不嫌事大的表情。Isak没有解释，Chris也笑而不语。圣诞聚会上Even和Chris第一次正式见面，小恶魔Isak想到一个让Even吃醋的主意。





	

“这儿谁有针线包吗？Noora，Linn或者Eskild？”

卧室的门刚在他们背后关上，隔绝了Kosegruppa派对的热闹，在朋友们面前装了一晚上乖孩子的Isak正想跟自己火辣的男朋友干一炮，对方冷不丁的问题却令人十分不解。

“什么针线包？我不知道，Evi，我们现在有‘正事’要做。”男孩心急地顶着胯，毫不遮掩地催促Even，他能感觉到正欲火焚身的不止自己一个，但为什么Even看起来还那么从容，只是盯着他颈窝的眼神有点过于执着。“那我只能帮你买一件新衬衫了。”新衬衫？难道Even不喜欢他为今晚的圣诞热身派对特意准备的衬衫？Isak以为穿工整的衬衫能让自己看起来更像个大男孩，他有点儿沮丧地垂下头，薄薄的嘴唇只剩下一道弓形的弧线。

下一秒钟衬衫纽扣就像断线的珍珠滚落一地，胸口一阵凉意，等大脑反应过来究竟发生了什么时，Isak已经被Even撕开衬衫压在门上，裸露的颈项和胸口成了掠食者眼中毫无防备的目标，予取予求。尖尖的虎牙滑过皮肤带来颤栗，仿佛稍一用力就能咬破下面的血管，Isak连脚尖都因为未知的期待而卷曲起来。一整晚的暗流涌动终于到达了临界点，Even像头冲破理智牢笼的野兽，一发不可收拾。

Even通常不会那么粗暴，相反在床上他一直很温柔——这正是稍早前Isak任凭Eva和Noora当着Christoffer的面调侃他的原因，女孩们夸张地描述着去年他和Chris之间所谓的“秘密交往”，Even在一旁眯眼笑的样子迷惑了在场的所有人。这并不是Even和Chris的第一次见面，不过之前的派对上Chris要么跟大学里的狐朋狗友凑一块儿，要么就是忙着用舌头狂甩Eva的嘴唇，直到Eva调侃要偷Isak的男朋友，Chris凑过来问是谁，两个同为97级的行走的荷尔蒙发射器才被正式介绍认识了。

“Christoffer，Isak的前绯闻男友。Even，Isak的现任男友。”Eva朝他挤眉弄眼，一副看热闹不嫌事大的表情。

“我和Noora都看到了！当时Chris从教学楼前走过，你朝他做了个打电话的手势。动作很快，没人会注意到，就好像你们之间的暗号，恋爱密码什么的。没有一年级的男生会和三年级的男生搞那种小动作，我发誓。当时我就觉得有猫腻。”

Isak没有解释，只是朝Eva翻了白眼，Chris也笑而不语。整件事被越描越黑，Isak搞不懂为什么聊自己男友的“绯闻”会让Eva那么兴奋，女孩，他永远不懂女孩们。

“Isak放学后还偷偷上了Chris的车，我看到时吓了一跳。那场景，好像……两个男生背着全学校偷偷谈恋爱，邪魅霸道的学长和纯真可爱的学弟，在狭小的车子里，噢噢那画面简直太……”Noora还在添油加醋，绘声绘色的描述激发了所有人的八卦魂，Eskild嚷嚷着要听后面的故事。Isak作势捂着耳朵不想听，视线一转迎上Even意味不明的挑眉。换做平时，他肯定会澄清这些令人啼笑皆非的谣言；可今晚有些特别，一来Chris在场，他知道那家伙唯一的优点就是那张好看的脸（除了特别讲义气、特别能打架之外），二来他真的很想看看Even会不会为了他吃醋。

也不是真的吃醋，Isak没有那么幼稚。之前被告之Even的父母想见他给了Isak一种莫名的肯定，他和Even，已经穿过了迷雾中漫长而曲折的弯路，彼此赤忱得像初生的婴儿。现在的他们经得起这样无伤大雅的小玩笑，没人会哭着跑出去演一出误会吵架和好的无聊戏码，反而可以当做情侣之间的小情趣。

“Even，你不吃醋吗？”Magnus一如既往地入戏。

只见Even嘴角微扬，暧昧的视线从Isak身上移到Chris那边，似乎打量了一番，又回到Isak乖巧的脸上。“天啊，就是这种表情！”Eva又开始演了，“别被他一脸的天真无邪骗了，Isak可是只坏透了的小狐狸。”

满屋子的人笑得前仰后翻，啤酒和薯片倒了一桌子，谁都没注意故事的两位主人公什么时候悄悄地离开了客厅。

所以Isak很满意Even把他扔到床上然后以像要摧毁一切的暴力脱光两人剩余的衣服，行动总是比言语更响亮。没有在朋友面前表现出吃醋，并不代表他现在感受不到Even无声的妒火。他还来不及说点什么，双唇就被堵住了，平时甜蜜的吻变得像某种仪式，呼吸刚跟上对方入侵的节奏，唇瓣又被含住，嫩肉在齿间被反复啃咬，唇齿之间全是Even的气息，危险又诱人。Isak忍不住仰起头，把自己全部暴露在年长的恋人面前。Even却在这时放开了他被亲到肿的薄唇，充满占有欲的吻一路向下，在他剧烈起伏的胸膛留下只属于Even Bech Næsheim的印记。如果可以，Isak愿意就这么躺在床上让Even在他全身上下都做上标记。

但不是现在，从刚才的举动他以为Even今晚会直奔主题。然而随之房间里热度的上升，那头刚把他扑倒的野兽反而放缓了动作，不管是埋入他身体里粘腻的手指，还是含着他快把他逼疯的舌头，Even似乎比往常还有耐心。Isak被弄得又软又湿，甜蜜的折磨还在继续，他扭动着身体无声地抗诉，可Even就是不肯给他更多。

“你是不是还有什么没告诉我？”掠食者终于露出了獠牙，Isak在心里给自己比另一个胜利的V字，到底Even还是在乎的，所谓他和Chris的“绯闻”。

“如果有，会不会让你更兴奋？”敏感的大腿内侧被狠狠咬了一口，Isak知道自己在玩火。Even从他身下抬起头，昏暗中他能看见平时那双灰蓝色的眼眸被妒火染红的模样，从刚才衬衫被撕开的那一刻起，他心甘情愿靠近那样的火焰，哪怕被灼伤。

“Chris…他对我很好，啊……别，好痒。”Even突然咬住他小巧的耳肉，不停地往里戳弄，湿热酥痒的触感让本来就慌乱的心跳砰砰砰快冲破鼓膜了。Isak仿佛失去了听觉，耳边只有Even如魔音的呢喃，“怎么个好法？他也像这样只用舌头和手指就能让你高潮吗？”

他们都知道那只是幻想，但Isak差点缴械投降，脑海中浮现出的画面有种诡异的吸引力。他想象伏在自己身上的人变成了Chris，而Even则在房间一角注视着他的一举一动，看着他的身体在另一个男人的爱抚下完全敞开，视线越过Chris的肩膀与Even相遇，空气都快被点燃了。这种刺激带来的快感难以启齿，后穴却不由自主地夹紧了Even的手指。对方显然注意到了他身体的变化，更何况Even已忍耐多时，扯开安全套的动作急切地像个毛头小子。Isak本来就被撑开的双腿动弹不得，只好扭着屁股一点点向Even示好，巨大的顶端试探地在穴口磨蹭了几下，忽然一个挺身全根没入，被填满的满足感让他想尖叫却被男人丰润的嘴唇堵住，只留下断断续续的呜咽声，自己听起来都委屈得不得了。

“他会像我一样在第一次留宿时让你叫得第二天所有室友都知道我的名字吗？”

万圣节周末的夜晚，浑身湿透的两人被冷风吹得快冻僵了，跌跌撞撞地回到Isak的房间，他已经不记得怎么从抱在一起取暖变成Even描述的那样，因为那是他的第一次，他们的第一次，所有感官都超过了负荷，他被操得只知道叫Even的名字，一遍又一遍，根本顾不上隔壁三位室友的睡眠质量。以至于周日白天Noora假装在他房间门口擦墙，而Eskild则直接问“Even是谁？”。当时Isak只想挖个洞躲进地下室，不然怎么回答？“就是星期五晚上让我叫床叫到吵醒大家的入侵者”这种诚实的答案怎么听都像是在炫耀。

“他能把你干上一整个周末让我们的优等生Isak彻底忘记家庭作业吗？”

那是冷战将近二十天后的重逢，Isak刚打开门一见到人就把朋友们的恋爱忠告抛到脑后了。他像个愚蠢的莽夫，绝望地扑向Even，他生命中唯一的救命稻草。Even把他抵在墙上亲个没完没了，他们像两头饥渴的野兽不停缠斗，然后Even跪了下去，让他堕入更深的陷阱，再也无法摆脱那致命的快感。他们疯狂地互相索取、抢夺、占有，Even几乎要了他一整夜，天亮时他才发现床单已经被毁得差不多了。人却不在身边，Isak吓坏了，跑出房间发现Even在厨房里，穿着他的衣服一边做早餐一边和他的室友们进行友好的交流。那场景简直不真实，更不用说室友们离开后，填饱肚子的两个人又把厨房搞得一团糟。双腿夹着Even的腰，一下下接受男人的侵犯，后背被撞得退无可退，橱柜的把手把他膈得生疼。

“他会在你雪白的后颈上反复吸吮，留下几天都不褪色的吻痕，让别人一看就知道你被我从后面干得有多爽吗？”

“Evi，别说了，求你……”Isak不得不开口讨饶，他双腿大开被Even顶得话都快说不出来了，“别那么深，啊啊，我……啊，不行了。”理智渐行渐远，还念念不忘去酒店开房那次被Even压在落地窗上从背后插入，最后被干到双腿发软，站都站不稳，躁狂发作中性欲高涨的Even还不肯放过他，直到把他插射。后来他们很默契地没有再提那晚的事，但Isak总是偷偷地想，如何能让Even在正常状态下像那样激烈地再疼爱他一次，让他觉得自己仿佛就是恋人眼中的全世界。

聪明的男孩想到了，因为嫉妒就是最好的春药。“说，你想要Chris还是要我？”Even被情欲扭曲的面孔依然像天神一样俊美，Isak仰着头像得不到满足的猫咪哼哼唧唧向对方索吻，“你，Evi，只有你。”

被禁止触摸自己让Isak既痛苦又欢愉，Even以充满破坏力的速度在他身体里烙下让人目眩神迷的印记，他知道明天肯定没法正常走路了，比平时强烈数倍的高潮像迸发的熔岩瞬间将他融化。

Isak醒来时，房间外面已经听不到吵闹的音乐，他不知道自己昏过去多久，也不好意思问始作俑者。Even留了一盏台灯，手指埋在他汗湿的头发中，轻轻地抚摸，就像在安抚不听话的猫咪。

“刚才……我，你知道那不是……”  
“嘘。我知道，宝贝。”

他有些迷茫，如果Even知道关于Chris的事只是他的鬼把戏，“那你还……”

“那是你想要的，对吗？让我嫉妒得发狂，然后被我从里到外好好地疼爱，全身都被标记上我的气味、我的印记。”

Isak不好意思地把脸埋到Even颈窝里。这时手机响起新消息的提示音，Even把手机递给他。

发信人：Penetrator Chris  
内容：祝你们有一个美妙的夜晚。P.S. 如果你们有需要的话，你知道怎么找我 ;)


End file.
